When I Die I Keep On Living
by Trude
Summary: What if there’s another “afterworld” in the SW-universe? One in which not only Jedi, but also Amidala, Darth Sidious, Darth Maul and Darth Vader excist! How will Anakin deal with this? WARNING: Not very good!


Story without title  
  
by Trude  
  
  
Author's note: Well, I have finished this story after almost ten weeks. Thank   
God!!!   
I am not a native English speaker, so don't be too shocked about grammar and   
writing faults. If anybody thinks the story is awful and that he/she can make it   
better. WRITE IT! Then I will like the story too.  
I didn't want to write it myself at first, so I've asked Candie K. and ami-padme if   
they would want to. They said "NO. Write it yourself!"   
Translation: Leave me alone with that f*****g idea.   
These leads to the following:   
Suggestions and Requests to me: marti_ms@hotmail.com  
Complaints to Candie K. and ami-padme  
Thanks! for reading, Trude  
  
Summary: What if there's another "afterworld" in the SW-universe? One in   
which not only Jedi, but also other people and Sith "live" and where the fight   
between Light and Dark still exists and Amidala doesn't forgive Anakin at once.   
(Right after the end of ROTJ. Prequel to "His weak side", somehow)  
  
Slowly, Anakin Skywalker turned around and faced his old masters Obi-Wan   
Kenobi and Yoda. " I'm so sorry", he began with shame in his voice, " I have failed  
both of you. And everyone else. I .." Still smiling, Obi-Wan interrupted him "It is   
okay Anakin. We know that it was your destiny to turn to the Dark Side, but   
your own will and strength that brought you back to the Light."  
Anakin just looked at them in amazement. " You mean, you, you forgive me  
without any punishment or second thoughts?"   
At this Yoda spoke for the first time " Jedi, we, forgive you yes. Other there  
are. Forgive you easily no."   
At this Skywalker frowned "Others? Who do you mean? My mother? My   
friends? Amidala? No, SHE won't forgive me after everything I did to her. She   
has every right to hate me."   
Tears filled his eyes as he thought of her hating him. "We don't know who will  
forgive you and who not but your mother has already forgiven you. You have to  
find that out on your own when you are there." Obi-Wan said to his former  
apprentice and gave him a sign to follow him and master Yoda.   
Anakin looked at him in surprise, "There? What do you mean with 'there'?", he  
asked. For the first time since he arrived here he noticed his surroundings.   
There seemed to be something like a blue-gray mist around the three of them.   
He couldn't see more than six meters.  
"Don't look surprise no. You ARE Jedi after all," Yoda told Anakin, "'There' is  
the other afterworld which the Force created. World it is where we are. One  
where Jedi are. Also there is a one where 'normal' creature exist after death.  
Like life it is. You eat, drink, and sleep. Die you also can."  
"Die? But we are already dead. How can we die again and what happens to us   
when we do?" Obi-Wan smiled at this.   
While Yoda just sighed and answered "Patient no are you and questions many at  
once, must say. Work on this you do. Learn it now. More time you have. Answer  
the your questions I will. All don't know what happens when someone dies.  
Causes for death is the Sith."  
At this Anakin shouted, "Sith? But, but that is impossible. I mean, I killed  
Sidious myself, I.. I have seen him die and he and Vader were the last ones!"   
Yoda only shook his head in disapproval. "Patience, Skywalker. Patience you  
must have. I told you I did that only a few minutes ago."   
"It's just like the old times, isn't it Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked, a smile on his  
face.   
"Yes, it is indeed." Yoda answered, "Old times I am getting too old for. Listen  
Skywalker you will, like other persons are also the Sith in the other afterworld  
and the fight between Jedi and Sith is still going on, yes. But there aren't  
many Sith and not many fights between them and us. But now, Sidious is with  
them and they will attack soon, yes I think do. But YOU are not with them so  
they aren't as strong as they thought they would be after your death and,  
well, they will lose the final battle and the Force will be in balance forever."  
Anakin thought about this for a while and then asked both Yoda and Obi-Wan "  
You still think that I am the Chosen One and that I will destroy them, don't   
you?" Obi-Wan put a hand on his old friend's shoulder and answered the question   
for Yoda, "No Anakin, we KNOW that you are the Chosen One and that you will   
defeat them.. When you are in the other world you will notice that you will be   
much stronger in the Force, because ..."  
" Because the Chosen One is one with the Force." Anakin finished the sentence.   
" Exactly my friend. And you won't be alone. Yoda, Qui-Gon, Mace Windu and I  
will be there too and help you. Not to forget your mother, your old friends,  
both Jedi and others, even Jar Jar Binks maybe," he sighed not too happy about   
that fact, " and many others, like your wife.", at this he smiled calmly at Anakin.   
For a moment Anakin forgot everything about Sith, deaths, and dangers and only   
thought of Amidala.   
'Will she even speak with me or even help me? How can I exist with her hating  
me?' he thought sadly. "Tell her your feelings Anakin, be yourself and don't  
expect to much from her at the beginning. And don't forget: She is not the only  
one who won't trust you. There are many wounds to heal!" Obi-Wan told him.   
"I know, Master. I know." Anakin replied unhappy. "So, this means I am existing   
in this world and in the other, doesn't it?" Obi-Wan looked at Yoda who nodded   
slowly and then he answered, "No, you are only existing in the other world. You   
gave your right for living in both worlds up when you joined the Dark Side."  
"Go you must," Yoda told Anakin suddenly. "Also yes, other world looks like   
Naboo. Ask us why no!" Obi Wan hastily shouted after him, "And stop calling me   
master!"  
  
Suddenly there was something like a door in the air and it showed the green  
hills of Naboo at the other end of it. Slowly, Anakin walked at it. 'Naboo'. Of  
all planets in the galaxy it is Naboo. The first planet I destroyed. Maybe it  
is a sign that I will meet her on her own planet again. Or is it still our  
planet? Well, I hope it is a good sign.' With this thoughts he passed the  
threshold and entered the other afterworld to fight the final battle against  
the Sith and the battle for his wife's love.  
  
When he was through the *door*, he noticed at once the piercing sunshine and   
the green hills of Naboo, where so many years ago the battle between Gugans   
and battle droids had taken place. He could feel the cool wind on his face and   
the warmth of the sun. 'It's like being alive again! I never thought I would feel   
this again.', Anakin thought with both joy and surprise.   
Then he felt a painfully familiar presence behind him and he turned around.  
"It is good to see you again, Ani", Shmi Skywalker said with tears streaming   
down her cheeks. Anakin stood frozen  
for a moment and then he was at her side in one second and cried like a baby.  
"Mum, oh Force. I thought I'd never see you again. I've missed you so much. I  
love you, mum. I am so sorry for everything I did."  
"Shh, Ani it is okay. I love you too. I have already forgiven you and you know  
that it wasn't only you who did all those cruel things, it were also Darth  
Sidious and Darth Vader. Not you! You have to be strong when you want to win   
both  
the fight against the Sith and Amidala's heart." Shmi said quietly to Anakin.  
Finally the tears on their faces dried and they both talked nothing for a  
while. When Shmi sadly turned to Anakin again and said unhappy " I have to leave  
you again Ani..."  
She put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from interrupting her, "... Master  
Qui Gon said it would be too dangerous for me if I stay. So I will hide with  
others till the battle is over and it's safe again. I have to go soon because  
the place is far away and we can't risk to take transporters because the Sith  
would notice it that way. Please, don't think I leave because I don't love  
you or something like this."  
Anakin just looked at her for a long time and then said, "Well, I can't say  
that I am happy about you leaving but I understand that it is for the best. But  
are you sure that the place is safe and who will protect you if something  
happens?"   
Shmi offered him a small smile before she answered "Believe me the place is  
safe. We will be protected by Jar Jar Binks and some other Gungans and   
soldiers from Naboo. Nothing can happen to me. You will be the one in danger,   
again. But I am sure that we will see each other again." With that she stood up,   
gave him a big embrace, which lasted a few minutes, then she turned with one   
last look at her son to the west, the opposite direction of Theed.   
"Mum!", Anakin shouted, "We will see us again, I promise." And then he asked  
quietly "Have you spoken with Amidala?"  
A shadow crossed Shmi's smiling face. "Yes I have. She is happy that you  
turned to Light again, but don't expect that she will forgive you at once. I am  
sure she will one day, but when... I don't know. You have to talk with her  
yourself. And now I really have to go and Qui-Gon is already waiting for you!"  
she said and walked away.   
  
Anakin wanted to stop her but the mention of Master Qui-Gon stopped him.   
Before he turned to his first Jedi friend, he looked around to see all the   
familiar landscapes of Theed in front of him. 'The hills are as green and   
beautiful as I remember them. It's amazing.', Anakin thought. 'Well, let's get   
over it!' He slowly turned to face the man who saved him from slavery and whom   
he owned everything. He looked younger than he remembered him, his hair and   
beard were not that gray and he had not that much wrinkles in his face. "Master   
Qui-Gon, I, I'm so happy to see you again."   
"So am I Ani, it's good to have you on our side again. Don't look so upset  
now, you can't change the past only the future. And you can't change it if you  
live in the past and don't forgive yourself."   
At this Anakin looked up into the eyes of Qui-Gon, who was still about two or  
three inches taller than Anakin, and asked "Forgive myself? What do you mean  
with that and how can this change the future, Master?" Qui-Gon Jinn smiled at  
this, 'Like so many others already have when they spoke with me' Anakin thought.   
"Come Ani, I'll explain that while we walk to Theed. "Qui-Gon said. "Well,  
Anakin. You have to forgive yourself first. I know, like you do, that all the  
years you have fought a battle with you dark side and most of the time you lost.   
But you can't forget that you were stronger than Vader sometimes that you   
defeated him in the end. You, your true self, didn't kill all those Jedis and other   
people. It was always the dark side in you that did this. And it was YOU who   
killed both Vader and the Emperor, nobody else. Luke just helped you to find   
your way back, but wouldn't have been able to kill the Emperor himself. I know   
this is difficult to understand but I am sure you will. And how do you expect   
others to forgive you when not even you can forgive yourself?  
And the future depends on the forgiveness you will or won't receive, but I am  
quite sure that almost everyone will forgive you. Especially Amidala, if you  
are worried about that. She will just need some time to think about everything."   
Anakin looked up hopefully at the first Jedi in his life and managed a small  
smile as he said, "Somehow I believe you, NO I know that you are right. I can  
feel that I have the chance to win her back again." "That's the right attitude,  
Anakin." the older Jedi said.   
But then his smile faded as he continued. "It will be a hard fight for us.  
There are at least a dozen good Sith warriors who will be a great danger for us.  
Especially Sidious and Maul." Anakin knew that Qui-Gon was thinking about the  
fight with Maul which ended his life in the living and physical world..   
Anakin's thoughts were interrupted when Qui-Gon spoke again. "But I also can   
feel a much darker and stronger presence in the Force. Someone I can't   
identify, who is very strong in the Force but I am not able to say who it is."   
When he heard this, Anakin tried to feel the person from which Qui-Gon spoke   
and stood still in amazement and shock. "Anakin, Ani can you hear me? Are you   
alright?" Qui-Gon's troubled voice came into Anakin's mind and woke him from   
the trance-like state he was in.  
"Yeah, yes I am alright. It's just that I could feel this Sith and somehow I  
think I know him quite well, but I also can't say who he is. Only that he is  
very dangerous and strong." He noticed the worried look on Qui-Gon's face and  
tried to change the subject a little bit.  
"When will the fight start, Master?" "I'm not quite sure. It can be a few hours   
or even a few weeks. "Believe me, you will notice it before it starts."  
Qui-Gon answered. "But I think that you first want to talk with Amidala."  
With that Qui-Gon stopped and turned to face Anakin, who noticed that they   
had already reached the palace of Theed. "Talk to her but don't expect a   
miracle."  
"I think I've heard that already," Anakin muttered to himself as he walked  
to the palace, which looked as beautiful and majestic as it did when Naboo and   
Theed still existed.  
  
As he walked through the corridors of the palace, he noticed that everyone he  
met either backed away from him or sent him dark looks. 'Well, what have I  
awaited, something like a party? Vader killed many of them or their families.'   
Anakin thought to himself.   
Near the room where he knew the queen would be, he saw himself in a mirror for  
the first time since his death. He was quite surprised. He had already noticed  
that everyone seemed to be a bit younger than he remembered them and that   
his hair was longer, so he had thought that he must look like he had after he had  
achieved the rang of Jedi Knight. But seeing himself young again without a black  
helmet for the first time in over twenty years! He guessed that he had to be  
about twenty one, shortly before his turn to the Dark Side, because then he had  
cut his hair short again and had had a small beard. 'At least I look again like  
Anakin Skywalker and not like Darth Vader. That's a start.'  
He turned away from the mirror and walked to the room where he knew that   
Amidala would be.  
As he reached the door, he stopped for the last time and thought, 'Like they  
all said: Don't expect a miracle!'. He opened the door, walked in and looked  
directly in the eyes of his wife. 'Oh Gods, she is so beautiful!', he thought.  
She also was young again, about 26 years old. 'How could I be so stupid and  
leave her for the Dark Side? I had everything I wanted and just threw it away.'   
How stupid I was! Damn me, damn the Dark Side and of course damn that traitor   
Palpatine, Anakin thought miserably.  
Amidala didn't move for a moment, too. 'He looks like an angel', she thought.  
'But he didn't act like an angel then', she thought bitterly and turned away  
from Anakin and faced the window.  
"Ami ... ", Anakin started and stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts,  
"I ... I am so sorry. I didn't want the things that happened. I .... I never  
wanted to hurt you. I loved you.", he told her in a rush. "I still do", he  
added quietly. Amidala didn't answer as if she hadn't heard him. "Ami, please",  
he begged her.   
Slowly she turned around and he was shocked because he could only see  
bitterness and fury in her eyes. No love, not even a little bit of kindness. 'What   
did I just do to her?', he thought before she began to speak.  
"So, you are sorry? You didn't mean to hurt me? Believe me you HAVE hurt me!   
YOU  
LOVED ME AND STILL YOU DID ALL THOSE THINGS? You can imagine that   
it is hard to believe that you loved me and still left", she cried angry at him.   
Anakin  
moved back a step and felt as if his heart was ripped apart. "What do you want  
from me? That I say 'Poor Ani, it wasn't your fault. Let's pretend that nothing  
happened?' You destroyed Naboo and many other planets. You killed thousands   
of people and almost our children too!", Amidala spit angrily at him.   
At this Anakin looked into her eyes again. "NO. That's not true.", he told her   
vehemently, "First it wasn't me who did all those things. It was Vader. And   
second, I never let him kill our children. Or you." he added, while he looked   
directly into her eyes.  
"What do you mean, 'It wasn't you – it was Vader'? You WERE Vader, after all."  
she asked confused.  
"We were two different personalities in one body. The darker just won almost  
every fight we had. But I never let him kill you or the children although he had  
the orders to from the emperor." he told her sadly.   
Amidala looked at him suspicious. "Orders to kill me?"   
"Yeah, orders.", he told her sadly. "Soon after Naboo was destroyed he told me  
to find your hiding-place and then to kill you. It really wasn't hard to find that  
place. Well, when Vader entered your sleeping area, he had already activated his  
lightsaber and was ready for the deadly struck. But shortly before he was  
able to kill you, I could take control again. I stopped him. And I ... I just took   
one of your nightgowns, ripped it apart," 'kissed you for the last time' he thought   
but didn't dare to speak it out loud, "and left the camp. On my way back to the   
Emperor I killed a small animal, gave its blood on your gown, then I told the   
Emperor that I killed you and that the blood was yours. He believed me. Shortly   
after that I lost the control over my mind again and the next time I got it back   
was when Vader had the chance to kill Leia over nineteen years later. Then there   
were two times when I saved Luke. Or he me, I am not so sure about that.", he   
told her seriously.   
Amidala was quite taken back by this news. She turned to the window again and  
looked at the streets of Theed. "But it was you who let Vader appear, Ani."   
"I know. But I was... I was afraid.."  
Surprised Amidala asked, "Afraid? Afraid of what Ani?"   
He swallowed hard before he answered, "I ... I was afraid that I wasn't strong   
enough to protect you and Naboo. And when Palpatine offered me help with my   
training, I didn't feel anything dark at all. And then ... Well, you know the story.",   
he finished lamely.   
She thought about that for some moments and as she wanted to answer, the   
door flew open and Obi-Wan stormed into the room, young again and looking a bit   
nervous. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two. But I need Anakin, because the battle   
already began. We have to leave immediately. Sorry!" he added.  
"It's okay, Obi-Wan," Amidala said smiling. "We can still talk when we are  
finished with the battle."  
Anakin looked at her surprised. "WE? What do you mean with 'WE'?"   
"Do you really think that I will be hiding here? You should know me better  
than that!" She answered calmly. "Oh no, you won't be out there fighting Siths   
and Mandalorians. Forget it!", Anakin said, looking intensely at Amidala. "Wanna   
bet, that I will?", she shouted back, angry.  
Anakin was about to answer when Obi-Wan just dragged him out of the room.  
"What do you think you are doing, Master? I mean Obi-Wan?" "She is right. You  
have time for your little 'talk' later. And did you really think that she won't  
fight with the others?"  
"No.. Not really. In fact I would have been surprised, if she wouldn't." Anakin   
said with a half smile.  
  
As the Jedi ran through the streets of Theed, Anakin asked suddenly, "How did  
she die, Obi-Wan? What happened and when?"   
Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment. Then he answered him, "It was about six   
years after you left her. She was living on Alderaan then. There was an   
epidemic and she tried to help some friends of her who were already ill and   
almost dead.  
Well, she also became ill and died three weeks after the infection." He was  
silent for another moment, then he added quietly, " I don't think that she was  
too sorry about her death. She hadn't much will to live anymore. Somehow she  
seemed happy that it all had to end, at least for her. Don't get me wrong now,   
she loved being with Leia, Sabé and the others, it's just ... I mean, after you left,   
she ... well, she just lost one of the most important things in her life and... Well,   
we have time for that later. Come on now, we are needed in the battle."  
Anakin couldn't believe it, was it because of that that she was so cold to him?  
Not because of the many kills and destroying he had done, no, that was also the   
cause but maybe the worst was, for her at least, that he killed her in an even   
more terrible way than he had when he killed Obi-Wan or another person? 'I   
was so blind, how couldn't I see what I did to her?' Anakin thought miserably.   
'No, that's crazy. She is not angry at me because *I* killed her. She is angry   
because of the many thousands who died.'  
"Looks like we reached the main battle!", Obi-Wan shouted at him and started  
already with deflecting blaster shots.   
"Just like the old times.", Anakin shouted back while igniting his own light blue  
lightsaber.  
  
As the two men left her, Amidala began to prepare herself for the battle. With  
the help of her handmaidens and friends, of course. When they left the city and  
ran to the battle field, they were surprised that the battle was already in full  
motion. Everywhere were people fighting against Stormtroopers, Mandalorians   
and droids.  
They could also make out some Jedi fighting against .... Sith! There were about  
two dozens of them and it looked like they were winning their fights! 'How is this   
possible? There are so many Jedis here, and still they are loosing? May the Gods   
help us!', Amidala thought.  
While she was fighting, Amidala could see that already about four Jedi had died  
– and simply disappeared. 'I hope Ani is alright.' she thought afraid. Then she  
noticed what she had just thought and she was quite surprised. 'Strange. A few  
minutes ago I was arguing quite loud and angry with him and now I'm worried like   
mad about him. Really strange.'  
Then suddenly the Jedi Masters Qui Gon Jinn and Mace Windu were at her side,  
blocking blaster shots. "It doesn't look good, does it?" she asked them worried.   
Windu offered her a small smile "We haven't lost, yet." he said while  
deflecting another shot from a droid and then ripping him apart with the force.   
"And we still haven't used our best weapon", Qui Gon added calmly, while also  
destroying two other droids and killing a Stormtrooper.   
"Yeah, but what about the Sith?" Amidala asked one of her best friends since  
death.  
"Well, it looks like they already have some problems," Qui Gon answered,  
nodding in the direction where Sith and Jedi were fighting.   
Amidala looked in that direction again and noticed that about seven Sith were  
missing now. 'The Jedi are really getting the upper hand. But why this sudden  
change?' she asked herself. And then she saw the two reasons for that. For once  
there was Obi-Wan, who she was sure, had killed one or two Sith. 'I think even  
that ugly Sith who made so many problems during the Clone Wars is already   
missing.' she thought.  
Then she saw the main reason for many winnings of the Jedi. Anakin Skywalker.  
Although every Jedi (and Sith) was now stronger in the Force, nobody was as  
strong as Anakin. 'He really is the chosen one', she thought with amazement and  
pride as she watched him defeating another Sith. 'No, he IS the Force. It looks  
like as if he is just practicing, not fighting a Sith!' Amidala thought as he killed   
another Sith. But not only he won the fights, also the other Jedis were   
suddenly defeating them much better than before, or some of the droids,   
Mandalorians or Stormtroopers, she noticed.  
'We'll win! What can stop us now?' Amidala thought happily.  
Just then terrifying cries could be heard from almost everywhere. She turned  
around in surprise like Qui Gon and Mace Windu and they all stopped dead in  
their tracks as they saw the former Emperor Darth Sidious. Everyone on the   
field stood frozen for a few seconds at the sight of him. Enough time for the  
Troopers, droids and reminding Sith to encircle and unarm them all. Well,  
almost everyone.   
Anakin and Obi-Wan hold their ground as good as they could, while the others  
were brought in front of Sidious. He looked at them with a cruel smile on his  
face and then turned to Yoda, Windu, Qui Gon and Amidala. "You really thought  
you were strong enough to defeat me? How stupid are you? I think I will kill  
you first. Of course, I'll start with the lady!", he said quite satisfied with  
himself and his troops.  
When Anakin heard this he left his position and Obi-Wan to help his wife and   
friends. "Anakin! Don't, he will kill you too, if you come to him like this!,"  
Obi-Wan shouted after him, while trying to fight all the blaster shots and two  
Sith around him. But quite soon he was also beaten and brought to the other  
captives.  
In the meantime, Anakin ran as fast as he could (and that was quite fast) in  
the direction of Sidious. The Sith lord saw him coming and gave a slight nod in  
the direction behind him. The three Jedi and the Queen looked at each other  
confused. What was THAT about?   
Suddenly, a dark shadow crossed the minds of the Jedis and they looked both   
surprised and worried at each other. 'I know him', Anakin, Obi Wan, Qui Gon,   
Yoda and Mace Windu thought at the same time. 'But who is he?' But they were   
to find it out soon enough.  
When Anakin had almost reached them, he was suddenly pushed back by   
someone and fell hard on the ground. As he looked up he saw a person who was   
clothed in black trousers and shirt, but couldn't make out his face because of   
the black cloak he wore. When the Sith, about that Anakin, the Jedi and some   
other people including Amidala were sure, threw his cloak away and lifted his   
head, there could be heard gasps and shouts of shock and surprise from   
everywhere. Even Anakin looked in horror into the face of....  
Himself! It really was Anakin Skywalker. Only that this one had his hair cut   
short and wore a slight beard and a cold, hateful look on his features. 'It's really   
me.' Anakin thought totally surprised. 'I have looked like this shortly after my   
turn to the Dark Side.' Then it hit him. "Vader!" he said coldly and full of hate.   
"Hi Aniboy. It hasn't been a long time since our last meeting, I must admit. But I   
am sure it will be the last." The other Anakin, Vader, said while he ignited his   
deep red lightsaber.   
"Looks like we have the same opinion about something for the first time,"  
Anakin answered coldly as he ignited his own light blue saber.   
  
'Oh God, there was really another part of his mind who did all those cruel  
things', Amidala thought in shock as she regarded the two enemies.. 'I should  
never have doubted him. But somehow I never have. Deep inside I knew all the  
time that Anakin wouldn't do such things. I hope it's not too late to tell him.'  
  
While most of the people looked shocked or at least surprised at the "twins",   
Sidious just said to Vader, "When you are finished with Skywalker, come back   
and join me when I am killing the weak ones." He turned back to the Jedi and   
Queen and added, "And make it quick. You should have no problem with him. He   
still not powerful enough to stop us. He is too worried about the ones he loves   
and that isn't too good for his concentration." he said while he looked grinning at   
Amidala.  
  
"Yes, my master", Vader said with a cruel smile on his lips and started attacking   
Anakin, who tried to block the powerful strokes as good as he could. But it was a   
long time since the 'real' Anakin had fought in a battle like this and so Vader   
could force Anakin to move backwards, in the direction of the woods, while the   
fight went on.  
  
In the meantime, Sidious, Maul and five Mandalorians escorted Amidala and the   
Jedi through the Theed Palace, where Sidious and Maul, who was one of the few   
remaining Sith, wanted to commit their revenge and kill them all.  
"Ani will win, won't he Obi-Wan?!, Amidala asked, with great fear in her voice. "I   
mean, he is the Chosen One, isn't he? The most powerful Jedi ever and so he   
can't lose against Vader, can he?"   
"I don't know Amidala. Well, he is the Chosen One, but then also Vader is, I'd   
say. And it is a long time since 'Anakin' fought against someone, but Vader on the   
other hand ... . The chance that he wins is ... ." At this point of the conversation,   
Darth Maul gave Obi-Wan a hurtful punch in the side and shouted hatefully,   
"Shut up, Jedi! Or I will forget myself and have my revenge right now! ... Or I   
will kill the old one, again.", he said, while he looked grinning at Qui-Gon. At this   
Obi-Wan tried to jump at Maul, when a white lightning pushed him against a wall.   
"Where are your manners, Jedi?" Sidious asked, hands still raised and pointed at   
Obi-Wan. "Don't force me to do this again, or do you want to end like Skywalker   
did? I don't think so." While Amidala helped Obi-Wan to his feet, Yoda said, "He   
is right. We will wait till we get our chance and then we will fight. Not sooner,   
not later." "Yes, master Yoda, but what if ...", Obi-Wan began but was   
interrupted by Mace Windu. "No, Yoda is right. We need to be patient, or else   
we won't have a chance to win. We will be patient like the Siths were so many   
years and then they will see how powerful the Light Side is. Now we should do   
what Sidious wants and follow him.", he said and they walked after the Sith   
Lord, while Maul and the Mandalorians walked on their sides.  
  
At the same time, Anakin and Vader had almost made it completely into the   
woods. They were now on the hills in front of the woods and there were no trees   
or plants, yet, so the two combats could concentrate on the fight and not worry   
about tripping over a stone or plant. Although, Anakin still had problems with   
fighting properly. Anakin tried to block Vader's strikes, but was still forced to   
move backwards and was already sweating, while Vader seemed to be as fit as he   
was when the fight began. "Just admit it", Vader began as he took another hard   
stroke at Anakin, which almost let him fall. "You were and will always be weaker   
than I am. It was in the real life so, and here it is the same. It would be the   
best if you would just surrender. Your death wouldn't be THAT painful, then.   
What do you think, old buddy?" Suddenly, Anakin swept Vader's feet out from   
underneath him. "You destroyed my life! You almost destroyed my wife and   
children! You really believe that I would make it easy for you?" Anakin cried   
back, almost out of breath. Vader came to his feet again and raised an eyebrow   
and began moving forward again and hitting harder at Anakin. "You really think it   
isn't already easy for me? Well, then I just have to show you!" Vader answered   
and with one very hard stroke, Anakin's deactivated lightsaber landed near the   
woods. "Oops!", Vader grinned at a speechless Anakin and kicked him painfully in   
the chest, which send Anakin to the ground. Anakin felt his breath leaving his   
lungs when he hit the ground. Rolling to the right, he could feel Vader's deep red   
saber hitting the ground, where he had been lying a few seconds ago. 'Damn you   
Skywalker, start fighting and stop pouting at him!', Anakin thought to himself, as   
he sprung to his feet and called his lightsaber with the Force. He spun around   
and brought his lightsaber up, just in time to block Vader's strike towards his   
neck. He leapt over his darker half, and wanted to attack his back. But instead   
he got a powerful kick in the gut, which sent him flying backwards into a tree   
and let him drop his lightsaber, again. He looked up, just to see a dark figure   
hovering over him. 'Damn!'  
  
In the throne room of Naboo, Darth Sidious was sitting on the throne and   
looked satisfied at his preys. "Well, I have to admit that this is really a quite   
interesting situation we have. Don't you agree my dear?", he asked, looking at   
Amidala. "Yes,", she answered in the coolest voice she could summon up at this   
time, "it definitely is. I am surprised that you didn't kill us yet" The Sith just   
smiled wider, "But, my dear queen! Have you forgotten that I wanted to wait till   
my other apprentice is here. I have no doubt that Lord Maul would be happy to   
kill you all himself, but I think that I owe it Lord Vader to let him kill at least   
one of you." "You don't know yet if he has won the duel.", Qui Gon said angry to   
Sidious. Sidious' eyes flickered a moment with hate, but it turned instantly back   
in amusement, "Oh. You are right, my fair Jedi. Well, let's see how the two are   
doing." With that, he closed his eyes and seemed suddenly far away with his   
mind. Maul and the Mandalorians moved closer to the Jedi and Queen, as if to   
make sure that they won't flee, but they were far too worried to even think   
about fleeing or fighting. As Sidious opened his eyes again, his smile turned into   
an evil grin. "No need to worry. Vader will be here soon." Amidala paled to an   
almost deadly white, "No! That's not true. It can't be true!", she whispered   
shocked. " Amidala. Just because he is saying that Vader is winning doesn't mean   
that it's true.", Obi Wan said as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "So,   
you don't believe me Obi Wan. I am disappointed. After all the time we have   
known each other, you still doubt me. But you will see for yourself soon enough."   
Darth Sidious said, still smiling. "Don't listen to him Amidala!", Qui Gon also told   
her in a calm voice. "I won't. I know Ani is still alive. I know it." Amidala said   
more to herself than to her friends. Sidious just laughed, "We'll see who is   
speaking the truth, we'll see my dear. But don't be too shocked when I am the   
one who is right!"  
  
"Well,", Vader said, after he kicked Anakin again into the stomach, which sent   
him two meters back, "I think it's time to end this boring game. Don't you agree?   
You failed your friends again, I think." "Go to hell, bastard!", Anakin said with   
gritted teeth and blood dripping down his face. "Tz, tz, tz, what a behavior for a   
Jedi Knight, or is it Jedi Master?. Well, sorry I have forgotten, which one is the   
correct name. And I don't think that *I* am the one who will to go to hell, my   
friend. But hey, look at the bright side. You would have lived with everyone   
hating and fearing you, or me, they were fearing me, but otherwise they think   
you are me and ... No, that's too confusing now. Let's say, they wouldn't have   
forgiven you, if you came back. So, I am doing you a favour." Vader sneered at   
Anakin while he gripped his lightsaber harder and brought it in a position for a   
deadly blow. "Maybe you want to know what will happen to your friends. Well,   
Sidious, Maul and I will kill those Jedi, of course. I think that will be one of the   
funniest moments in my entire life. More fun than fighting with your weak son."   
When Anakin heard this, he felt anger growing in him and he sat up in a more   
moveable position.  
You have to forgive yourself first, before you can expect others to forgive   
you! Anakin blinked in surprise. 'Master Qui-Gon? No, he is not here, but he's   
right anyway. I can't dwell on the faults of the past. Your focus determines you   
reality. If my mind and feelings are in the past, then I can't do anything good   
about the future. So, FOCUS, Aniboy. Focus.'  
"Nevertheless", Vader continued, not noticing Anakin's inattention, "we won't   
forget your wife. I mean, where would be our manners if we would? But, ... I   
think we will be having a little fun with her, before we'll kill her. If you know   
what I mean." At this something deep inside Anakin boiled over. He looked up a   
bit and saw Vader grinning, oblivious to the deadly determination that was now in   
Skywalker's eyes. Just before Vader wanted to hit the lightsaber into Anakin's   
chest, Anakin jumped in the air with a scream, grabbed his own 'saber with the   
Force, landed behind Vader and sliced off Vader's right hand, in which he held   
his lightsaber. Vader stared shocked to where his hand had been, then looked up   
at Anakin, with a sudden fear in his eyes. "Hurts, doesn't it? But it will be over   
soon, I promise.", Anakin said with a dangerous softly voice. Vader made a lame   
attempt to flee into the woods, but Anakin leapt over him and sliced the Dark   
Lord in two halves, almost like Obi Wan did so many years ago with Maul.   
Breathing hard, Anakin looked down at Vader, who was starring into the sky with   
a look of total surprise in his broken eyes. "Game over.", Anakin said, still looking   
at his dead other self with disbelief and a feeling of ... 'Calmness? Yeah, I am   
totally calm. Weird, that's totally different from every other kill I have   
permitted. After them I always felt more powerful and better than everyone   
else, but this ... Wow! I guess that's the way a Jedi should feel. It's about time   
that I discover that!' he thought and then he snapped back into reality. 'Ami! I   
have to save her." He had already been running a few meters to the Theed   
Palace, when he remembered that he would be dead before he was with Sidious   
again. 'Damn, how can I come close enough to kill him, before I am killed?'   
Suddenly understanding came into his mind. He slowly turned to the corpse   
behind him. 'I have to look *exactly* like him. But how? ... Well, Obi Wan and   
Yoda said that I am now stronger in the Force AND that I am the Chosen One.   
So ... I should be able to ... uhm ... change my looking.' he thought. 'BUT HOW?   
Well, maybe if I am thinking about it strong enough, then ... . Good, let's try it.'   
After a few moments of 'thinking strongly', he opened his eyes. 'Well, let's see.'   
He ran a hand through his hair. 'Damn. Still too long.', he also noticed the blood   
on his hand. 'Great, really great. As if a new haircut and a beard isn't enough, I   
also have to heal myself. Arrgh!' he thought frustrated. Then he had an idea.   
'It's stupid, but maybe it will work and if not, then I have to go the way I am   
looking now or it will be too late for them.' He sat down beside Vader and began   
to meditate and tried to concentrate on Vader's appearing as could as he could.   
After what felt like an eternity, but was after a quick glance at sun not much   
longer than a few minutes, Anakin opened his eyes again. 'I don't feel different.',   
he thought. 'Well, do you want to feel like *him*?' a nerving little voice in his   
mind asked him. "No of course not.", Anakin answered aloud and annoyed. 'I   
doubt that it worked, so I can ...' he stopped, forgetting completely about the   
thought he was just thinking. He had just been running a hand through his hair   
and noticed that it was short, yes almost spiked. "It worked", he shouted loud,   
unbelieving. He also felt a slight beard on his cheeks and noticed that he wasn't   
bleeding or hurting anymore. "Thanks. Whoever has done this, thanks." he   
whispered. 'Luckily, I am not in two pieces like him.' he thought cynically. "Well,"   
he thought grimly, "looks like I have to pay you a visit Sidious. One you won't   
forget, especially then if you have done anything to Amidala. I'll help you Ami, I   
promise. And if it's the last thing I'll do!" With that thought in his head, he   
began to walk to the Theed Palace.  
  
Inside the Throne room, Sidious and Maul were slowly getting impatient and   
nervous. "If Lord Vader really is such a good fighter like you said, Master, then   
why isn't he here yet?" Sidious looked angry at his first apprentice, "Do you   
doubt me, Lord Maul?", he asked provoking. "Of course not my master. I was just   
wondering if Vader has difficulties. I mean, they are the same, both strong in   
the Force.", the younger Sith hastily replied, moving one step back. "He won't   
have any problems with this Skywalker, this one is weak in his mind and so he is   
easier to defeat than his son."  
The Jedi were following this conversation with great interest. "Hmm, looks like   
they are already having an argument.", Obi Wan commented. "Yeah, a small one,   
but indeed an argument.", Qui Gon added satisfied. "I wonder what will happen   
when Vader will join them. A master and two apprentices, that will be an   
interesting situation.", Windu said thoughtfully. "IF Vader comes back!", Amidala   
spat out angrily. "We don't know if Anakin has lost, yet."  
Some Mandalorians moved closer to them, as their own conversation grew louder.   
"Are you already getting nervous, my friends?", Darth Sidious asked mockingly.   
"Try to be calm a few minutes longer, then your fate will be sealed."  
"Right, he is", Yoda said quietly. "Patience need we. Will make us growing,   
patience will, but suffering impatience will!"   
  
In this moment, the doors of the Throne room flew open and a figure walked in.   
Everyone was looking at the person with great concern and a bit of fear. As the   
person came nearer, everyone could see that he was dressed in black clothes.   
Sidious allowed himself a small smile, which grew into a satisfied grin when the   
newcomer took off his hood. 'I knew he would have no problems with Skywalker.'   
he thought to himself.  
"Nooo!", Amidala cried out loud. "That's not possible. He can't be dead. No. NO,   
he cannot be dead. He can't!" She sank down to her knees and Obi Wan and Qui   
Gon were at her side at once to help her both to stand up again and to calm   
down. "He can't be dead. It's not fair. He came back to the Light and me. He is   
not ...", Amidala kept on sobbing .   
"Why are you crying my fair queen? I told you, that he would loose.", Sidious told   
her, amused at her obvious despair.  
Anakin looked surprised at Amidala. 'She is really crying over me! Wow, that's   
that's ... Hey! That must mean that she still loves me!' He almost allowed himself   
a smile, but could stop it. 'No, if I show any kind emotions at her or the others,   
Sidious will know that I am not Vader. Damn. I have to show them who I really   
am. But how? Damn! But ... maybe that will work.'   
He slowly walked over to the Jedi and his wife, trying desperately to look   
hateful and not glad to see them alive. Anakin looked quickly at Sidious and Maul,   
who were watching him intensely, and made a slight bow. When he reached the   
small group, Amidala had herself almost under control and looked, like the Jedi,   
with anger and disgust at him. 'I must really be doing a good job in playing Vader   
if even they don't recognize me', Anakin thought, as he stood in front of them.   
When he turned to Amidala, Obi Wan and Qui Gon immediately blocked his way.   
'Always trying to protect others, even if they are in great danger.', Anakin   
thought, almost smiling. "No need to worry guys. I won't do anything to her, at   
least not now.", Anakin told them in his best 'Vader voice'. "Yeah sure. As if we   
could believe you!" Obi Wan shouted back. "If you say so, Kenobi." Anakin   
answered a bit taken back by the hate in his voice. 'Vader. They think I am   
Vader. So relax a bit, Ani. It has nothing to do with you.', he thought, already   
preparing for his next step. He looked at Amidala, and told her, so that only she   
and the Jedi could hear him, "You really have great friends, my *angel*," he   
looked intensely in her eyes, lost for a moment in their depth and hoping that   
she would get the message, "and don't forget who I am and how you have to   
react when I am near! Understood, angel?"  
Amidala's eyes widened in surprise. 'That's Ani! Thank god, he's alive.'   
When Anakin saw that she knew what he meant, he turned around and even   
noticed the confused faces of the Jedi, before he walked to the Sith.  
Amidala also noticed the confused faces around her. "That's not Vader. It's   
Anakin! He just looks like Vader, so he can fool the Siths. He is here to help us.   
Don't show that you know who he really is!", she told them quietly.  
'She has got it!'; Anakin thought happily, as he walked to the two Siths. 'Let's   
just hope that Sidious and Maul don't know it yet! But even if they knew it, it   
wouldn't help them anymore.'   
Sidious looked quite satisfied with himself as he saw *Vader* walking towards   
him and his first apprentice. Maul just looked suspicious at the newcomer.   
Suddenly he could hear warning bells in his mind. "Master," he said to Sidious in a   
low whisper, "I can feel that something with Vader isn't alright. I can feel   
danger around him, danger for US, not the others. He ..." His speech was   
interrupted by an annoyed Sidious. "*I* can't feel anything dangerous and I   
would be *happy* if you would trust MY feelings. Or are you afraid that I will   
replace you with him?", Sidious asked in a dangerous softly whisper and looked   
challenging at Maul. "No, master. Of course I trust you, I ... I was just a bit   
uncertain about Vader. That was stupid, of course. Please forgive me, my   
master!", Maul answered quickly, but he was still not that sure about Vader. 'I   
still think he is a danger.' He noticed Vader/Anakin giving him an odd looked and   
bowed slightly in his direction. 'You can be sure that I'll keep an eye on you, my   
friend!'  
'Damn! He knows something is up', Anakin thought when Maul bowed at him. 'But   
Sidious doesn't seem to notice anything about me. Good! His arrogance will be his   
end, ... like it was mine a long time ago.'. He thought, as he stopped before the   
Sith master.   
"My master,", he said as he sank down to kneel before his former master. "I did   
like you demanded. The traitor is destroyed." 'And he won't be the only one who   
won't see the sunrise again.', he thought to himself.   
  
"What a wise choice of words.", Qui Gon said quietly to his companions. The   
others just nodded slowly. 'He is back, he really came back to me!', Amidala   
thought, while looking at Anakin.  
  
"I never doubted your win, Lord Vader.", Sidious told Anakin with a small smile.   
"Skywalker was an enemy, who was always easily to beat." Feeling a bit angry at   
this remark against himself, he answered as calm as possible, "Well, he had one   
or two good moments during our short fight." "Where is your lightsaber, if I may   
ask you, Lord Vader!", Maul suddenly asked, looking suspiciously at Anakin. "My...   
Oh! I see what you mean.", Anakin said surprised. 'Damn, why didn't think about   
that!, he scolded himself. "Well, aehm, like I said. Skywalker had one or two   
good moments. He was able to destroy my weapon, but somehow he was also able   
to, uhm, *lose* his own lightsaber. So, I killed the traitor with Skywalker's   
weapon.", Anakin answered with an sly smile. At least he hoped that it was a sly   
smile. "Very well, Lord Vader. I have waited with the execution of Skywalker's   
friends for you, like I promised." Sidious said, waving a hand to the Jedi and the   
queen. "I thought, you would like to make the first kill. So, choose your first   
target!" Anakin bowed, both to show *respect* and to hide his anger. "Thanks,   
my master. You are far to generous. But may I ask for a favour?" Maul looked up   
sharply. 'That's not good.', he thought. Even Sidious seemed a bit surprised. 'Oh   
no! I went too far.', Anakin thought with a rising panic. But luckily, Sidious didn't   
feel anything dangerous at all. "Of course you may, Lord Vader. What is your   
demand?" "Well, I would be glad if I could have the pleasure of destroying these   
fools in private. It would be more intense, more satisfying, I hope you   
understand that my master." 'Oh Force, please, please. Let him be stupid,   
because of his arrogance.' Anakin thought nervously. "I can understand that you   
want to have your revenge alone." Anakin blinked in surprise, 'He really is too   
arrogant for his own good. Not that I am going to complain about that!' "But   
master", Maul interrupted, "do you think that's wise. I don't doubt his abilities",   
he said with a quick look to Anakin, that showed that he exactly did, "but there   
are still four Jedis! It's too dangerous." Anakin looked with hardly surpressed   
anger at Maul. 'That damn little... Now relax! Don't throw anything away. It would   
have been too easy anyway, if they would have left me alone with them.' Sidious   
was thinking about Maul's words for a moment. "You're right, Lord Maul. Stay   
with Lord Vader, while I and the Mandalorians will leave to check on the battle   
outside." 'Well, it's at least better as when both of them would have stayed.',   
Anakin thought and turned already back to Amidala and the Jedi. "I have also   
one demand, Lord Vader!", Sidious said. Anakin turned quickly back to him,   
bowing slightly. "What is it my master?" 'He has noticed something!', Anakin   
thought shocked. "Please, leave one of them for Lord Maul and also one Jedi for   
myself." Sidious said over his shoulder, already walking to the door with the   
Mandalorians. "Of course, master!", Anakin said. 'I will leave more than just one   
for you!'   
  
When Sidious had left the room, Maul said to Anakin, "Well, let's start, shall we?   
Oh and I hope you are not angry at me, because of my worries, Lord Vader?"   
Anakin looked coolly at him, "Of course not, Lord Maul. Why should I be?   
Because you don't want to risk our revenge?", he said, while they were slowly   
walking to the small crowd in the middle of the room, "I am just sorry that I   
didn't think about that risk myself." Anakin paused for a moment, then added,   
"Although, I find your distrust in my abilities a little disgusting. Nevertheless, I   
hope our *teamwork*, if I might say so, will work out like I think it will!" Maul   
looked a bit uncertain at Anakin, "Of course, it will work out fine. I have no   
doubt about that, Lord Vader." 'Something is not right with this situation. If I   
only knew what!', Maul thought with a little bit or terror. Just then the two   
reached the group of four Jedis and a queen.  
  
'I can feel fear in you, my dark friend.', Qui Gon thought, 'And you have every   
reason to be afraid!' "Well, I think it's time to end this silly game, wouldn't you   
agree?", Anakin asked Maul, but kept looking at Amidala. "Ah, ... yes, I think so.",   
Maul answered hesitatingly. "Good. I am glad you think the same.", Anakin   
answered calmly. Still looking at the queen, who was smiling back at him. 'She   
still loves me. I can't believe it. After all I did.', Anakin thought with wonder.   
'And soon we'll have eternity to make up for our lost years.' "I will begin then, if   
you don't mind, of course." Maul just stepped back to give him room for his first   
strike. Anakin ignited his blue lightsaber and pointed it at the queen's head.   
"Ladies first, I'd say.", he said to the small group in front of him. "It won't work   
*Vader*,", Obi-Wan said, and hoped that his voice sounded hateful enough. 'He   
really looks exactly like Vader did! It's amazing.', "in the end, the Light will   
always win." "If you say so, Kenobi. If you say so.", Anakin replied distractedly,   
lost in the eyes of his wife for a moment. After gaining control again, he looked   
back at Maul and nodded shortly at him. 'Something is completely wrong. But   
what??', Maul thought, desperately looking for an answer. At this moment,   
Anakin swung his sabre at Amidala, switched it off, shortly before it could draw   
blood on her face and ignited it in time to punch its deadly end into Maul's chest.   
'Why is he switching off ... ', was Maul's last thought, then the lightsaber cut   
through his flesh, like his own had done many years ago with Qui Gon. Anakin let   
the 'saber rest for a moment, then he pulled it hard through the left half of   
Maul's chest. A look of surprise crossed Maul's painted features, but was soon   
replaced with understanding. He looked at the man who had permitted the   
deadly stroke. "Skywalker, you ...", he said and then he just ... vanished.  
  
The six remaining people just looked at each other in surprise. "He just   
vanished, like a flash.", Mace Windu said a bit taken back. The others could only   
nod, they were to surprised and shocked to actually make a move. But not for   
very long. Amidala threw herself in Anakin's open arms. "I ... I thought you were   
dead!", she cried, leaning against him. "Don't you ever dare to leave me again!",   
she said in the best queen-voice she could muster up. Anakin was about to   
answer, but then he suddenly threw them both aside. Just in time to miss a   
great white flash. A flash, he knew too good.  
  
'Shit! Why is he already back.' Anakin thought desperately. He looked up fast   
and saw Qui-Gon, Obi Wan destroying Mandalorians, while Yoda and Mace tried   
their moves on Sidious. 'They won't be able to do it alone, I have to help them.'   
Looking down at Amidala, who was watching the fights intensely, a shadow   
crossed his face. 'I hope everything will work out well. I don't want to leave her   
again.' He carefully cupped her face with both his hands. "I want you to stay   
here. Out of the fight. Okay?", he told her, looking in directly in her beautiful   
chocolate brown eyes. 'It's not fair!', he thought miserably. 'Why has live to be   
so hard to us?' She looked at him, understanding what he meant. "You will be   
careful, won't you? Promise me to be careful. Don't leave me alone, again." Anakin   
felt tears filling up and fought them back as good as he could. "I'll try. But you   
know that won't be easy. I can only promise you, that I'll try everything to make   
sure that I come back. But I can't promise you to come back. You know that don't   
you?" Amidala just nodded, tears already running down her cheeks. Anakin kissed   
her quickly, then stood up and looking down at her once more. "Just stay out of   
danger, okay?" "I will. I love you, Anakin. I always have.", she told him sincerely.   
Anakin's face brightened for a moment, "I love you too. Always." Then he turned   
and ran to the others, saber in his hand.   
"Come back to me.", Amidala whispered softly as she ran to a dead Mandalorian   
and grabbed his weapon. 'Just to be sure.', she thought. She turned around, when   
she heard footsteps behind her. It was a Mandalorian, his weapon ready to fire.   
Amidala quickly ducked her head and fired first. The Mandalorian fell dead to   
the ground, next to another dead one. 'Stay out of danger, he said. I'd love to   
but danger seems to have it in for me.', she thought, while carefully walking to a   
stone statue, a few meters to her right.   
  
In the meantime, Anakin had run slightly behind Sidious. Mace Windu was lying   
wounded on the floor a few meters away from the Sith and Yoda was having   
some difficulties deflecting Sidious *flash* lights' with some of his own. 'When   
did he learn THAT?', Anakin wondered as he watched the two for a moment.   
Then he launched himself at Sidious, leaving a bad cut in his side. Sidious   
screamed both from pain and surprise. But he regained control quickly, pushing   
Yoda aside with the Force and letting the white light flow through Anakin. 'No.   
Not again.', Anakin thought in pain. 'I won't die like that again.' He was able to   
block a flash of light with his saber. He rolled aside, focused on Sidious who was   
a bit taken back, but sent already another flash at him. Anakin screamed out in   
pain. He was dimly aware of the fact that Yoda came to his feet again and also   
of Amidala who was running in his direction. 'No. Don't come near.' he thought   
desperately. 'Can't let him hurting her.', he thought, already loosing focus. 'Have   
to stop him.' He gripped his lightsaber harder and pushed it with the Force in   
the direction, where he supposed Sidious was. Then another flash ran through   
his body. 'I have failed them again.', was his last thought before everything   
became a blissful darkness.   
  
'Why is the light so piercing?', was Anakin's first thought, before he opened his   
eyes. 'And where am I anyway?' He tried to move into a sitting position, only to   
find out that something heavy was lying on his chest. 'No.', he thought with a   
feeling of panic, 'I am NOT in the suit anymore. It can't be.' His thoughts were   
interrupted by a kind voice. "Lay back Anakin Skywalker and don't dare to wake   
her up!" He looked surprised to his right and saw his mother sitting in a chair   
beside his bed. She was smiling kindly at him, which stood in complete contrast   
to her stern words. "What ... ?", Anakin began confused. 'But I .... I failed. How   
can she be here?' "Shh, don't wake her up.", Shmi spoke quietly and laid a finger   
on his lips. For the first time since he woke up, Anakin looked down at his chest,   
where Amidala was lying with her head, asleep. At her son's questioning look,   
Shmi told him, "We two were here all the time and about thirty minutes ago she   
fell asleep for the first time. Please, be quiet. She needs it." Nodding slowly, he   
looked down at Amidala and softly stroked her hair with one hand, afraid to   
wake her up. "How... how long was I down? And what happened after I passed   
out? Is everyone alright?", he asked in a whisper. "Well, you have many   
questions, if I might say. Didn't Yoda already tell you that you have to be more   
patient?" Anakin sighed in frustration and gave his mother a tired look. "Yes, he   
already did. And yes, I will learn to be more patient. Satisfied?" Smiling, Shmi   
ruffled her son's hair, which caused him to give her a pleading look. "What? Can't   
I stroke the hair of my son?" At Anakin's attempt to speak, she raised a hand.   
"O.k., O.k. I won't do it again. For now. To answer your questions: You were   
playing Sleeping Beauty for almost three days." At the surprised expression on   
Anakin's face and his attempt to speak, she just raised her hand again. "Let me   
finish it, then you can ask questions. Patience, my dear, patience." Anakin just   
raised his arms in surrender. "Everyone is fine. Uhm, well, Master Windu has a   
broken arm and Obi Wan a few cuts, but nothing serious. Nothing to worry   
about, Ani. How did it end? You have to ask Amidala that, I just heard it from a   
few others. And I doubt that it is true, what they told. I mean they also weren't   
there." With that she ended her speech, waiting for her son's questions. Only to   
find him asleep again, with his arms around his wife. "Well, thanks for your   
attention, Anakin.", she said while standing up and leaving the room. After   
ruffling Anakin's hair again.  
  
When he woke up again, he looked directly into the most beautiful eyes he had   
ever seen. "Hi.", Anakin said startled. Amidala, lying above him, smiled a bit wider   
when she heard his surprised voice and felt him shifting underneath her. Then   
punched him lightly in the arm. "Ouch, what was that for.", Anakin cried, now   
totally startled. Amidala's face inched closer to his, "Don't you *Hi* me, mister.   
You scared the hell out of me!" Then she closed the small distance between them   
and gave him a long, passionate kiss. When they broke finally apart, a bit   
breathless, 'I thought I don't need to breathe anymore. Crazy.' Anakin mused,   
Amidala laid her forehead on his, still smiling and eyes closed. 'AH, how I have   
missed that', Anakin mused. 'This closeness and the feeling of completeness. But   
still, ... ' "I am sorry that I scared you. I didn't mean to. And I am also sorry for   
all the things I did, back then, in the *real* galaxy.", Anakin told her softly. "I   
know, love, I know. But don't speak about that now. We have enough time to talk   
about it, but not now."   
After a few minutes of silence, Anakin asked quietly, "What happened after I   
passed out? Mum couldn't tell me." Amidala positioned herself next to Anakin   
and thought for a moment. "Well, after you were unconsciousness everyone was   
quite shocked. *I* was shocked." Anakin squeezed her shoulders a bit, which   
caused her to smile. "Master Yoda was the first who regained control. He turned   
back to the Emperor and sent him flying backwards into the wall. You know, you   
hit him bad with your lightsaber." Anakin looked at her in mild surprise. "I did?"   
Amidala smiled up at him and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Oh yes, you did.   
You've hit his left shoulder. Near his heart. Well, when the Emperor, or Sidious,   
was lying against the wall, Qui-Gon was at his side at once and killed him, finally."   
Amidala paused for a moment, remembering those scenes. "Obi Wan fought the   
last Mandalorians, while Qui-Gon, Yoda and I rushed to you and Master Windu.   
Outside, the battle was also won by our side." With that she ended her story.   
They were both silent for a moment. Then Anakin began, "Then it is over now.   
And I suppose that Yoda saved us all. And I thought I was the one who should   
bring balance to the Force." "Anakin, you DID bring the balance. Without you, we   
wouldn't have had a chance to win.", Amidala told him vehemently. "You are right,   
like always.", he said and kissed her forehead. "So, what are we going to do with   
eternity? Any ideas?" Amidala just smiled wider. "Hm, yes I have some." Anakin   
looked at her, "Oh really, and what?" She looked at him with a glimmer in her   
eyes, "Well, making up for all the time we spent apart." "Well, that will need   
much time, my love.", Anakin told her serious. "I know. For some things I have   
planned won't be enough time, I fear.", Amidala said sadly, but she was still   
grinning from ear to ear. Anakin looked at her surprised, "Oh. And what have you   
planned?" Grinning she whispered something in his ear.   
  
Yoda who was just walking outside the door of the Skywalker's bedroom, looked   
up in surprise as he heard Anakin's voice. "Your Highness!!! I am shocked about   
how perverted you are thinking. I ... " But for some reason Anakin was cut off.   
Yoda was glad NOT to know what stopped him from finishing his sentence. "My,   
times getting hard will. Quiet was it. Over now that seems." He said shaking his   
head, walking through the corridors of the Theed Palace.  
  
THE END  



End file.
